Bile (ZTAC)
This page is a work in progress. You have been warned. Bile '''is a scientific term used to refer to the varying shades of pigment present on the bodies of Sevareans, and a solution extracted from said pigment, though it has deviated into a much more derogatory, racial slur used to refer to the '''Blue Bile Sevareans. History The Biles refer to the different colors Sevareans are painted in, a concept similar to race. The Sevareans did not vary much in skin tone or color prior to the events of the Dexter Exposure, due to the fact that most of them were manufactured in mass in factories, to aid and serve as slaves and workmen. Their species was congregated into one of a single color, and any defects would immediately be disposed of. After the Dexter Nexus engulfed them in an enveloping light, did their true colors start to show. The Sevareans split into the red-bodied Agros, and blue-bodied Pasis. It is said that some of the Agros defected to the Pasis side in secrecy, and thus this resulted in mixed breed coming about from copulation, who possessed traits of both races and wielded immense powers. To not stir about controversy between the two factions however, these children were hidden away, their numbers eventually culled down to a small group neutral to the conflict. While research was ongoing for the Emerium Devices project, some scientists performed illegal experimentation on their own kind, placing child subjects in pods to extract their bile after discovering some correlation. While it was successful in some elements, the process was eventually found out when a mole exposed their secrets, and the secondary project was shut down for eternity, shelved away deep in the archives of Sevar. Pills proclaimed to contain condensed diluted, or even concentrated, amounts of bile have been circulating around the black market as well, after information of said project was leaked, though this has yet to be confirmed. Black market analysts and spies have classified said claims as a ridiculous hoax. It is said Zero Alter himself, gained his blue markings from an injection of Blue Bile. Biological Structure While present on their Sevarean and human bodies as markings, which led most to believe it a form of naturally occurring skin pigmentation from the exposure to the Dexter energies, the Biles are more than that. As stated in the archives, the volume of bile extracted exceeded physical limits, which suggests that it was a substance constantly secreted from within and replaced without end, though theoretically the amount of bile extracted and its purity should have effectively killed, or poisoned severely, the subjects involved. The archives further mention their dissection of the corpses, though what they discovered remains a mystery. Each color provides specific abilities only exclusive to races of that color: *'Agros': Also referred to as the Red Bile Sevareans. Equipped with superior fighting prowess and brute strength, their power knows no bounds. They are also known to be tribal-like and highly aggressive in battle, this hostility proving to be one of the major game changers in Sevar's early history. **'Agarrea': The evolution of the Agros, who grew more civlized from interaction with the Blue Biles. Due to a civil war of sorts, they have since grown hostile against the Blue Biles. **'Agrines': Remnants of Agros civilisation, few are said to be the last remaining pure blooded Agros due to scientific expeditions and the increase use of ranged weaponry stifling their growth as physical fighters. It is said few remain within the royalty. *'Pasis': Known as the Blue Bile Sevareans, calm and collected. They are known to be masters of strategy, knowledge and wisdom exceeding most. Hailed for leading most of Sevar's scientific advances, their passive personalities prove vital for cognitive thinking. *'Crossbreeds': A mix of colors between the Pasis and Agros. They are rare and few, the only known living crossbreed being Zero. **'Perfect': Perfect mixtures of red and blue, to form extremely rare purple Sevareans. Their powers are mainly unknown due to their scarcity. **'Docile': Sevareans like Zero who were artificially formed crossbreeds. Said to possess a fraction of power from the Perfects. *'Cholectos': A term coined by one of the Blue Biles, naming a theoretical yellow bile color, deduced from research papers left behind by scientists who partially deconstructed Sevarean DNA. *'Death': An exceptional breed, only seen once or twice throughout history. Said to be destructive and apathetic. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle Category:Fan Concepts